


The Miracle Boy and His Actor

by Tunnelvision_Imagines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, musical theatre, tendou fluff, tendou oneshot, tendou satori fluff, tendou satori oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunnelvision_Imagines/pseuds/Tunnelvision_Imagines
Summary: He fell for an actor with only 3 lines. 3 lines, which were sung so wondrously that he couldn't get that voice out of his mind. He HAD to hear you again.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, tendou satori x reader - Relationship, tendou x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	The Miracle Boy and His Actor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request that I spent a lot of time and effort doing so I hope you like it!

“Come on, Wakatoshi-kun, we can’t be late!” 

“But, we’re early.” 

“Well, it’s better to be an hour early than a minute late as they say.” the redhead eagerly unfolded one of the Shiratorizawa theatre’s seats, beckoning for his friend to sit beside him.

“I don’t understand. You just said that we can’t be late, but we’re early already, so-” 

“I’m so excited! This is the first time our drama club is doing this musical!” he continued on, jiggling his right leg in the process, as the other exhaled and settled beside him. 

Tendou absolutely adored every aspect of theatre: the drama the lights added to every scene, the unfurling of the curtains that can only be heard when the audience is dead silent, the fact that everything on stage is raw and a first take- unlike television, where several shots are taken until it’s done right. 

Something about the songs, too, the smooth transitioning of regular speech to lyrics, instilled a sort of childlike happiness in him. 

So when he found out Shiratorizawa Drama and Musical Theatre was performing something that’s usually done all the way on _Broadway_ , well, how could he not purchase a seat?

Backstage, several students bustled about. Some miracle it was that whoever was seated on the other side couldn’t hear. One director was calling out orders, stagehands tested out effects and ensured the props were stable, and several others went over their lines a few final times. 

You sat on a plastic chair in some corner, already in your costume, munching on a granola bar. From your theatre experience so far, you’d learned that being ready beforehand and watching everyone else rush over preparations is one of the very fun parts of carrying out a performance. 

The mishap of panic is quite hilarious when you’re not the one in it. 

And that you’d get to see the most of it if you had the least lines and memorized your part first, both of which you were at the moment.

Getting a part in this musical was insanely difficult. So many students were lining up for an audition- and they weren’t even part of the club. 

By the time you got your chance to try out, the main and leading roles were pretty much decided on, leaving you as the understudy for a townsperson role that had 3 or so lines. By some chance, they were out sick today. 

It was fine, though, at least you got to be in it. And that’s better than not at all. 

The call of the director announcing that the show was about to go on pulled you out of your train of thought. You finished your snack, tossed its packaging, and went to watch from a spot on stage right until your part came up.

Tendou sensed the lights about to dim and intuitively folded his arms over the empty seat before him, proceeding to rest his head on them. He always went into this position when he was interested in something. 

Sooner or later, the music began to play, the audience hushed, and all parts of the room were dark except for the stage, which curtains unfurled on cue. 

As the story went on, Ushijima could hear a voice quietly mumbling along to the words and lyrics, either spoken or sung. He looked to his side. It was his friend. Did he really memorize the whole thing?

Watching from the shadows, you found yourself mouthing the lines of the actors that were doing their parts as they went. After so much practicing and rehearsing, it’s not a well known fact, but you end up learning the lines of your partners as well as your own. 

Then, it was time. You inhaled, exhaled deeply, dusted off nonexistent dirt, ran onto the stage. The lights probably blinded you for a split second. With the best of your ability, you sang your lines, and exited stage left. You were done. 

Tendou’s ears perked. Why did you get such a small part if your voice was that good? Now he wasn’t focusing on the show anymore, only staring at the spot he saw you disappear to. That wasn’t fair- if anyone had a voice like yours, shouldn’t they get the leading role? 

Even stranger now, because he only heard you so shortly, he desperately wanted to listen to that wonderful voice again. To the point that it was all he thought about for the duration of the musical. 

Afterwards, when it had reached its end, he immediately stood up. 

He _had_ to find you. Wasn’t sure why, but leaving the seat area to look around backstage, he felt if he didn’t see you again he wouldn’t be satisfied with today. He just couldn’t be-

“Satori? Where are you going?” 

Said other looked behind him. Ushijima had a puzzled expression on. 

“Oh uh, just gonna look around, I’ll be back!” 

When he made his way down, he found the door backstage. He cracked it open in the slightest and peered through. 

He couldn’t find you despite scouring every visible place there. He took the risk of poking his head inside, bright red hair and all. Your face was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, he decided hat you probably left a while ago as he stepped away-

“Hey.” 

The voice behind him sounded familiar. He turned around. It was you. 

“What’re you doing looking around backstage?” 

“Oh, that, uh…”

Unfortunately for him, Tendou was so set on finding you that he forgot to plan what he would do once he did. 

“I was, well… looking for… you.” 

“Me?” You raised a brow, crossed your arms. “What would you want me for? The main characters are right behind that door.” 

“Ah, right. Well, you see…” 

He put a hand to the back of his neck. In this situation, where he didn’t plan what to say, he decided to only do what the best performers can: improvise. 

“I just wanted your autograph, you know? For when you make it big?” he grinned.

For some reason it took you a good while to process that sentence. Like chewing gum long enough to know that the flavor’s gone- you don’t notice it until you really focus on what’s in your mouth. Or in this case, head. A strange heat crept up your neck and to your cheekbones, and you unknowingly put a hand to your mouth. 

“I…” some nervous chuckles escaped you, “you want my… what? No, I’m sorry, I just- I didn’t expect that- I’m not laughing at you-”

You put your hand down to reveal your sweet smile, making his grin falter as he felt a flutter in his heartbeat. 

“That was really cute.” 

“Really? Y-you think so?” he chuckled the same, his chest growing warmer. “I just really liked the way you sang. It was beautiful. Anyone with your voice should get to sing much more than you did.” 

All you were able to bring yourself to do at this point was look down at your feet as your face reddened further. He took a step closer to you.

“Could I hear some more?” 

You snapped your head back up. “You want to hear me sing again?” 

“Of course!” 

“Well,” you shifted from one foot to the other, folding your arms. Even off stage, he found every movement you made so smooth and well-kept, “if we met another time, maybe I could.” 

He tilted his head playfully. 

“Is that a date you’re asking me out on?” 

You mimicked his action. 

“Why not?” 

> **_Bonus because the inspiration is BOOMING I TELL YOU:_ **

**- > **“Satori. You seem happier than usual.” 

Tendou and Ushijima were now making their way out of the school gate. 

“Oh? Do I Wakatoshi?” 

“Yes, you even forgot to add -kun to the end of my name. What did you do backstage?” 

“Ah, well, you see,” he looked towards his friend flashing a genuine smile, “The _real_ question is, what _kept_ me from going backstage?”

“I don’t understand.” 

“Don’t worry, you will soon.”


End file.
